


Will You Marry Me

by CrazybyChoice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Briefly Smutty, F/M, First Time Together, Fluffy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Wedding, a trip down memory lane, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazybyChoice/pseuds/CrazybyChoice
Summary: Iris's wedding day to Barry is here and she reminisces about her life so far with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little idea I had that I hope I've done justice to. I always enjoy stories told from Iris's POV, so I have left the storytelling completely to her. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

****Iris West stands outside on the top step of the Central City main Courthouse trying to look inconspicuous. Her short beige lace dress billows around her thighs as the wind picks up and her long flowing sleeves seem to defy gravity, as if they float around her delicate wrists. Iris's entire outfit, complete with nude gladiator flats, gives her the appearance of an ethereal goddess. She knows how she looks, and she definitely looks out of place. Iris checks the time on her cellphone again and tries her best to blend in with her surroundings.

Any other day Iris wouldn't have given a second thought about how she is perceived by ordinary citizens as they walk past her to enter the municipal building, but today was different. ‘I am a reporter for this city's most popular news outlet, goddammit!’ she reminds herself. ‘So what if someone I know sees me. It's not like they're going to run and tell my Dad. Oh shit! What if they run and tell my Dad?’ Iris panics. She opens her phone and reads her last text messages again, while trying to steel her nerves.

Barry: Held up at work. And before you even go there... my running late is NOT an indication or a sign of my willingness to go through with this. I love you and I'll see you as soon as I can.

Iris: lol! I guess you know me pretty well. I'll see you when you get here. I'll be the one with a ridiculously cheesy smile! Xoxo

The texts were over 45 minutes ago and now Iris is starting to worry. She plays through every work scenario that could keep Barry from her. Maybe there was a grisly murder and he was called to the scene. Maybe Julian revealed Barry's alter persona to co-workers and now Barry was being charged with vigilantism. Maybe Singh threatened his job if he didn't complete the mound of paperwork currently sitting on his desk. Maybe Joe had found out.

‘Ugh! Get it together, West!’ she says as she starts to pace in front of the double door entrance.

Iris lets her mind wander to calm herself. She thinks about the first time she and Barry met. She was just a guarded, ponytail wearing, motherless 10 year old little girl. Iris was friendly enough to other children and she was well liked, but she never forged a strong bond with any of them. That was until the force known as Barry Allen knocked her down while she carried her model of the nervous system.

“Noooo!” she screeched as she took in her crushed project.

“I'm so sorry!” young Barry exclaimed. “I really didn't mean to.’

“Well maybe you shouldn't have been running in the hall. It's a rule for a reason.” young Iris spewed.

“I, I, I know.” he stuttered. Too ashamed to admit that he had been running from a bully. “Who's your teacher? I'll go tell them what happened and beg for an extension for you since this is totally my fault. Then I'll go home tonight, make you a new one and just hand it to you tomorrow morning.”

“How are you gonna do that? It took me a whole week to get the nervous system right.” She interjected.

“My Dad's a doctor and I'm really good at science. I do projects like this for fun.” he shrugged modestly.

“I have Miss Lowe. You can ask her for an extension, but I can't let you do my project for me. You can either help me fix this one or make a new one.” Iris offered.

10 year old Barry Allen was a man of his word, unlike most boys his age. He got Iris the extension by privately admitting to Miss Lowe what actually happened in the hall. Barry also helped Iris with her project making sure the three day extension didn't go to waste.

The two children became inseparable, sharing their silly musings, their hopes and dreams, and their fears. A year later the pair would sit side by side with Iris's hand wrapped around Barry's at Nora Allen's funeral. Barry's mother had been killed and his father charged with the heinous crime.

‘Happy thoughts only!’ Iris says as she shakes herself out of the painful memory. She and Barry had suffered enough tragedy for more than a lifetime. But they still had each other.

Her mind wanders again. This time she thinks about Junior Prom. Iris and Barry had gone together, just as friends of course, but the night was still magical. Dressed in pink taffeta, she felt like a princess. Barry donned a black tuxedo, complete with a matching pink bow tie and played Prince Charming. They danced the night away, completely shutting out the rest of their classmates and friends.

That night wasn't the first time Iris had inappropriate feelings for her best friend. However, late that night, alone in her bedroom, was the first time she tried to ease the ache between her legs by touching herself to fantasies centered around one Barry Allen. Of course later she was able to rationalize her increasing need to masturbate to thoughts of Barry. Afterall, he was her best friend and she convinced herself it was normal due to the fact they lived together and weren't related. As the years went on and both were in different colleges, Iris truly believed that recalling fantasies of Barry to pleasure herself to was just because she missed him and didn't have much experience with men.

‘Wow! I was an idiot! I could have saved so much time and so many people from heartache if I had just acted on those feelings.’ laments Iris. ‘Poor Eddie! He didn't deserve this.’ she sighs. The particle accelerator explosion had ruined him too. Iris never would have accepted a date with Eddie, much less entered into a committed relationship with him if Barry hadn't been struck by lightning and remained in a coma for nine months. A part of Iris resented the fact that Eddie approached her during the period in her life where she was lost, hurt, and lonely. Maybe he used Barry's accident to his advantage to gain the upper hand when asking her out. Had he left her to her misery then maybe, just maybe, he would still be alive she often thought.

‘Eddie was a good man! He loved me and I was willing to marry him. It was not his fault that he got caught up in the Barry Allen and Iris West show.’ she argues with herself. She wonders what her life would have been like if Eddie hadn’t sacrificed himself. Surely she would have married Eddie and settled for the life they had when he was alive. She now knows the love in that relationship was diluted. Not even close to what she currently shares with Barry.

Iris smiles when she thinks of her relationship with Barry. She reminisces about their official first date being awkward and their second date being cut short. Luckily Barry was a smart man and showed up at her tiny apartment with gourmet brownies after his Flash duties were fulfilled. He figured that Iris had eaten dinner, but he was hoping that her brownie obsession hadn't been quenched for the night.

Iris remembers the sight of Barry leaning against her doorway in his Flash outfit while holding a box confections from the local bakery and how it immediately filled her with desire. She quickly yanked the speedster through her front door to ward off the prying eyes of her well intentioned nosy neighbor. Inside her home, Iris removed Barry's cowl from his head and proceeded to kiss him soundly.

“Wow you must really want dessert.” he smirked, once their kiss had broken.

“No. I just want you.” had been her only reply.

Iris is now full on blushing outside the Courthouse as she regards her first time with Barry. She had led him to her bedroom then removed her pajama top painstakingly slow. Iris stood with her bare breasts exposed. The cool air pebbled her small nipples more, but she never broke eye contact with Barry so there could be no mistake about what she really wanted. A wordless conversation between the couple ensued for less than a minute before Barry discarded his Flash clothing, and stood exposed in front of the woman he loved.

He closed the distance between them, cradled Iris's face in his hands, and began the most erotic kiss Iris had ever experienced. Iris was instantly addicted. Her need for him intensified and delved into a part of her subconscious she never knew existed. As he removed her pajama bottoms, placed her on her bed, and hovered above her, she trembled with want. Years of silent yearning had surfaced for the couple and Iris found herself on the receiving end of being treasured. Warm moist kisses lit her skin on fire while her hips grinded upwards and sought to dull the now painful ache in her womb. The foreplay was short, neither party wanted the tease to last long. Barry's eyes asked a question about condoms and she verbally answered “IUD.” With that he slowly entered her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her slick walls stretched to accommodate his length and girth, as her skinny boyfriend’s cock was bigger than she ever expected.

Barry began to move and vibrate within her hot velvety clutch and her world shifted. Iris was enraptured in the complex art of their love making. Her hands ran up and down the lean muscles of his back while she tried to pull him closer. Her body was hungry for all things Barry Allen and it showed in the way she thrashed,whimpered and begged for more. When Barry increased the pace of his vibrating thrusts she nearly lost her mind. He used his height to his advantage and simultaneously tapped her G-spot and grinded down to create friction on her clit. Iris's senses overloaded from the steady rhythm of his hard pounding and constant rubbing of her pearl. Tears flowed from her eyes as she came with a primal scream. Barry's bliss followed hers with a grunt and a declaration of love as he spilled his seed within her.

From then on sex with Barry was other worldly. Nothing she wanted was too dirty or too kinky for her man and he always aimed to please. Plus the man literally vibrated when they fucked. ‘BONUS!’ she laughs to herself. Just then a man entering the Courthouse glances at her weirdly and Iris is briefly brought out of her train of thought as her eyes follow the man inside the building.

Left alone, sitting on a bench at the government building Iris's mind drifts to her and Barry's first official Christmas together. Barry had gotten them an apartment. Sure they had moved fast,but previous years of deprivation made them never regret it. They had sex after one and a half dates and had moved into together after one month of dating. Now here they are three months into their relationship and she is waiting outside a Courthouse preparing to marry the man of her dreams. If he would ever show up, that is.

The proposal had been short, sweet, and unexpected. They had been lying in bed, trying to recover from their early morning love making when it slipped out.

“God, I love you! Will you marry me? I... I know things aren't exactly ideal, with the threat of Savitar hanging over our heads. But I have never been more sure of anything, and of anyone than I am of you. ”

A low chuckle came out. “I'd marry you today if you wanted. I'm just as sure as you are, and even if Savitar wasn't in the picture nothing would make me happier than marrying the love of my life. Wait! I take that back. It may have made me a little happier if you would have let me propose to you.” he teased then zoomed away and returned with a black velvet ring box.

Barry slipped his mother's engagement ring on Iris's left ring finger while the two were still sticky and naked from their morning sex. He kissed the woman he was all set to marry, sealing the promise their lives together.

“I gotta call Joe and let him know that I finally proposed.” Barry exclaimed after their kiss.

“Ummm...I proposed to you AND I was hoping that we could just go to the Courthouse and get married without the peanut gallery’s input. That is if you were really serious about getting married today.”

“A small detail which I will overlook since I love you so much. Oh and I was extremely serious about marrying you today.” Barry flashed himself into his scarlet suit, disappeared and reappeared with a marriage license application before Iris really knew what was happening.

They completed the application together, showered and dressed and made plans to meet at the Courthouse at 2:30 to turn in their application and get married by a Justice of the Peace. That was this morning and now Iris has been sitting outside the Courthouse for an hour.

She nervously checks the time again on her phone. Barry was now one hour late! Iris decides to call her lover to see why he’s so late and if she is being truthful with herself, just to hear his voice.

“Hey, Babe. I just wanted to make you remembered that I'm still waiting for you.” She stated as soon as Barry answered.

“I could never forget. I'm almost done. Why don't you go ahead and look for Judge Reinhold’s chambers? I've heard that his clerk processes applications the quickest and he usually never has a lot on his docket.”

“Alright honey. Please hurry up. I’ll be waiting by Reinhold’s chambers.” Iris answers before hanging up. She makes her way inside the building to look for Reinhold’s room and is met by none other than Joe West, who just so happens to be wearing his finest gray suit.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” she questions on high alert. “I'm just following a lead for a story about Judge Reinhold.” She lies.

“Really baby girl? Is that how you wanna play this? Okay...I’mma pretend you didn't just lie to my face and escort you to get married. Yeah that's right. I know. You shoulda never let Barry come to work if you wanted to keep this a secret. You know that boy can't hold water.” Joe laughs.

“I'm sorry, Dad. I just didn't want anyone to think that this thing with Savitar is the driving force behind our marriage.”

“Baby I would be more worried if you and Barry weren't ready to get married. You two have been in love for so long that everyone was taking bets on how long it would take y’all to get married.” He laughs.

Joe then twists a mahogany door knob and wraps his arm through his daughter's and walks her inside. The room is littered with red roses and white irises. Yep! It’s official, her Barry is as cheesy as they come. The Star Labs gang is there, along with Linda Park, Wally, Oliver Queen, and Felicity Smoak. But Iris only sees the misting green eyes of her handsome groom. He's wearing a black tuxedo and a red tie and looks exquisite. She hones in on her target and practically drags Joe until they are standing next to Barry. Joe kisses Iris on her cheek, then goes to stand next to the groom. Out of all the men Barry knows, Joe West will always be the best of them, so it only makes sense that Joe perform the duty at this makeshift ceremony.

“Well I must say that this has been the most interesting wedding I've done.” Judge Reinhold starts. “Usually we require both parties involved to turn in a marriage certificate application, but a certain superhero showed up in my office this afternoon with completed paperwork and asked for a bit of leniency. I would be remissed if I couldn't honor a request made by The Flash himself.” The judge continues. “So now we have all gathered here to join Iris Ann West to Bartholomew Henry Allen in matrimony.”

The ceremony is a blur. Their vows are spoken from the heart and induce tears from everyone in the room. Iris is still marveling at  
how Barry arranged such a spectacle for an impromptu wedding, but she has a surprise up her sleeve as well. So when Iris goes to place the token of her love on Barry's finger, she holds the ring so he can glimpse the Flash insignia that has been engraved on the inside of the band. Afterall, her husband is a superhero.

He looks shocked, but it evident that he is pleased. “What?” she says. “You may have super speed but I was a woman on a mission today.”

With that they share their first kiss as husband and wife and prepare to face their joined future. Together.


End file.
